pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
AG102: Vanity Affair
is the 10th episode of Pokémon: Advanced Battle. Synopsis After battling a trainer, Ash, as well as his friends, meet Drake of the Elite Four. Drake is impressed by Ash's skills and invites the heroes to his boat, where Ash will have the battle with him. Just as everyone sees Drake doesn't do much, the latter makes his counterattack and shows Ash where he went wrong. Episode Plot Ash is battling a trainer. The opponent's Scizor attacks with Fury Cutter. Torkoal counters with Flamethrower, but misses. Scizor uses Hyper Beam, but Torkoal's Iron Defense makes the move fail. Brock, Max and May note how Ash feels quite confident today. Scizor tries to use Metal Claw, but is defeated by Torkoal's Overheat. Ash wins and calls Torkoal back to its Poké Ball. The opponent thanks Ash for such a battle, seeing he is powerful for a trainer with seven badges. Ash thanks him and thinks his opponent will win, too, if he trains more. A man overhears them, strangely enough. Team Rocket is working in a restaurant, dressed as waiters, and James asks Jessie to serve the customer some milk. Jessie is annoyed by him, but Meowth states they won't do anything if they fight all the time. Jessie sees he is right, since they don't have that much money and haven't seen their enemies, either. They begin to imagine their life on an island, without any obligations. A man, who has spied on the heroes, enters and wondering where is the man who worked here before. Team Rocket states he has gone off, but they are here to serve the customers. The man wants a glass of milk with peppermint, which surprises Team Rocket. The man thinks they have a problem with that, but Team Rocket nervously denies that. The heroes encounter a restaurant and decide to eat there. They sit for a table, where May and Max see Ash will do fine in the next Gym Battle. Ash thinks the previous opponent was not the best one, so thinks that he should battle a better one. Brock sees Ash has grown overconfident, but the latter states he'll likely win, whoever he'll face next. He states when he finishes lunch, he wants to find a real challenge these days. James comes to serve them, shocked his enemies are here and goes back. Meanwhile, the man drinks his milk and sees the heroes. James tells to Jessie and Meowth what he saw, so Jessie thinks they should capture Pikachu, since they could get rich. Meowth thinks they should get rid of the man first, as he'll pound them blasting off if he sees them fighting near the restaurant. Jessie and James nervously admit Meowth is right. As they are drinking juice, Brock asks May which Pokémon should she use in next Contest, but she has not yet decided. May sees all her Pokémon are doing well. Suddenly, the man comes and says she needs to decide carefully, since solid teamwork with Pokémon is essential to become victorious. May thanks the man for the advice, while Max realizes the man is Drake from the Elite Four of Hoenn. Team Rocket is surprised he is the Elite Four, making Meowth think that milk has made the old man tough. Drake compliments Ash's skills, for the former saw Torkoal battle Scizor. Ash thanks him and the heroes introduce themselves. Drake invites them to a ride in his boat, to which everyone agrees. Jessie decides to come to get aboard, but James pulls her down, since Drake could blast them off easily. However, Meowth thinks they should aim big to win. Drake compliments the milk he had and agrees that they come with him. They wait for a while, and while the heroes are amazed by Drake, a giant ship sails to them. A man on the ship states everything is fine, so Drake states that man is his first mate. They go aboard and see the huge deck of the ship, which looks like a battlefield. Max asks Drake to show his Pokémon, but Drake states there is little fun in showing them. Instead, Drake challenges Ash to a battle, to which he agrees to. Ash claims he is at the top of his game, so Drake proposes a 3-on-3 battle and the winner is the one that obtains two victories. Team Rocket are thrilled by this opportunity for catching Pikachu. Drake sends Shelgon and Ash his Pikachu. Pikachu starts with Thunderbolt, electrocuting Shelgon. Brock is surprised, since Drake didn't even order Shelgon to dodge. Pikachu repeats his attack, but Shelgon moves away and uses Double Edge. James sees Pikachu's speed gives him an advantage over Shelgon. May notes how he knows a lot about Pikachu, which makes James nervous. Pikachu dodges with Quick Attack. Everyone is worrying as Drake's strategy seems weak, though a member of Drake's crew tells them to be patient to see Drake's strength. Pikachu uses Iron Tail, but unexpectedly, Shelgon uses Dragon Breath, canceling the attack and uses Dragon Claw, defeating Pikachu. The heroes are surprised at this twist, but Drake smiles. Ash holds Pikachu, who will recover. A member of crew tells Drake waited to Pikachu to come to him before attacking, since Shelgon has a quite high defense. He also notes Drake has battled across many seas and is quite experienced. Drake replies to Ash his attacks were aggressive, but Ash did not calculate his opponent's strength, which is why such moves have backfired. For the next round, Drake sends Altaria and Ash his Grovyle. While Max and May are shocked about Ash's choice, the member of the crew predicts Grovyle will jump from the masts as if they were trees. Still, he thinks Drake respects Ash as a strong trainer, else he wouldn't invite him to the ship. Grovyle jumps against the masts and while Drake smiles, Grovyle attacks with Bullet Seed, but Altaria evades. Brock sees Drake wants to confuse Ash, since he didn't let Shelgon dodge in the last battle. Next, Grovyle goes to use Leaf Blade, Altaria flew off. Altaria sneaks behind and attacks with Take Down. Next, Altaria knocks Grovyle away with Dragon Breath. Drake gives Ash advice that he should clear his mind from idle thoughts to win. He states Ash is overconfident and can miss things he normally wouldn't. Drake believes if one removes such idle thoughts and concentrates, they can control the battle. Altaria uses Sky Attack, but Ash concentrates and has Grovyle use Quick Attack, so Altaria misses. Grovyle attacks with Leaf Blade, but Altaria used Aerial Ace to dodge and then uses Solar Beam. Grovyle, who bashes into some barrels, is defeated. Drake lifts Grovyle up and says Ash should take it to the Pokémon Center, although its wounds are not severe. Ash states he wanted to focus on the battle, but Drake also tells Ash he should remember on emptying his mind from idle thoughts in any battle as his first priority. Drake offers them to come to dinner. James gives a drink to May and she accepts. However, Jessie snatches Pikachu and Team Rocket takes off their disguises, as they are in their balloon. Drake claims this is a low point for someone to steal someone's Pokémon and promises to show them no mercy. Drake sends Salamence, who flies to the balloon and attacks with Dragon Claw, bashing it and freeing Pikachu. Team Rocket gets blasted off from Salamence's Flamethrower. The heroes are astounded by Salamence, seeing it has a lot of power, while Ash notes this is the power of the Elite Four. That night, everyone is having dinner and are amazed by the food. Brock is amazed by Drake's cooking, as the latter tells them it makes the trainers stronger. Drake tells them he was similar to Ash, for he was confident and won some battles. However, his overconfidence made him believe he was unbeatable, and soon kept losing. It took some time for him to realize that overconfidence was his problem in the battle. Drake tells Ash that it is not everything in winning and losing, but what the trainer learns from it. He sees Ash as a potential trainer as long as he is not arrogant or doesn't fear of losing. Ash heeds the advice and will try his best with Pikachu. Debuts Character Drake Pokémon *Drake's Shelgon *Drake's Altaria *Drake's Salamence Trivia *Featured Pokémon: Pikachu, Wingull, Torkoal, Manectric Mistakes *After Scizor has dodged Torkoal's Flamethrower, it lands for a second and jumps for more speed. But when it leaves the screen, its foot gets stuck on the corner of the screen, even though Brock, Max and May's faces can be seen moving after this, clearly following Scizor. Gallery Scizor evades Torkoal's Flamethrower attack AG102 2.jpg Torkoal burns Scizor with Overheat AG102 3.jpg Ash thanks the trainer for the battle AG102 4.jpg James realizes his enemies have arrived AG102 5.jpg Team Rocket imagines the old man punching them away AG102 6.jpg The old man approaches the heroes AG102 7.jpg The old man, Drake, introduces himself AG102 8.jpg Drake shows his ship AG102 9.jpg Drake lets Shelgon get electrocuted AG102 10.jpg Pikachu tries to use Iron Tail on Shelgon AG102 11.jpg Pikachu gets hit by Shelgon's Dragon Breath AG102 12.jpg Altaria attacks Grovyle AG102 13.jpg Altaria attempts to defeat Grovyle with Sky Attack AG102 14.jpg Drake holds Grovyle, stating it needs to go to the Pokémon Center AG102 15.jpg Drake gives advice to Ash AG102 16.jpg Jessie snatches Pikachu from May's hands AG102 17.jpg Salamence attacks Team Rocket's balloon with Dragon Claw AG102 18.jpg Team Rocket gets burned by Salamence's Flamethrower AG102 19.jpg Drake reveals his past AG102 20.jpg Ash and Pikachu promise to work harder }} Category:Pokémon: Advanced Battle Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes featuring Elite Four Members Category:Episodes written by Masashi Sogo Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yoshitaka Fujimoto Category:Episodes directed by Masahiko Watanabe Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura